


Time To Spare

by fredbassett



Series: Stephen/Ryan series [77]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and Ryan get some time to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Spare

“There you go, my beauty,” Stephen murmured. “You can do it…”

Ryan watched as the object of his lover’s affections took a couple of wobbly steps forward into the grassy enclosure and then stood there, staring around, uncertain of where to go, or what to do next.

The baby mammoth had given everyone an anxious few days as it had hovered between life and death but once it had turned the corner, its recovery had been rapid. Stephen had spent the last two nights taking it in turns with Abby and their new vet to watch over the young creature, and between that and riding shotgun on a couple of research trips with Cutter and Connor beyond the permanently-open anomaly in the ground of Farnley Hall, Ryan hadn’t had much free time to spend with Stephen, but he was hoping that was about to change.

The mammoth took another step forwards, lifting its trunk and making a snuffling noise. Stephen and the two women watched it with the sort of pride normally associated with new parents, but in this case, their baby stood nearly two metres high at the shoulder and smelled like an over-ripe and exceedingly large ferret. Tufts of russet-coloured hair stood out in patches over its skin, making it look like it had gone several rounds with a lawnmower. The young animal had strayed through and anomaly into the Jurassic and a pack of raptors had been intent on using it to supplement their diet, but Abby had stepped in. With the help of Frankie Hughes, the latest addition to the ever-growing anomaly team, Abby had saved the baby mammoth’s life, in the hope of eventually returning it to its own time if a suitable anomaly could be found.

The mammoth wandered over to a patch of grass and plucked some up by the roots, stuffing the green shoots into its mouth and starting to chew.

“I think he’s going to be all right,” Abby said with quiet satisfaction.

Frankie Hughes smiled and nodded.

As the two women continued to watch their young charge starting to explore the enclosure, Ryan slid his arms around Stephen’s waist and nuzzled the back of his neck. The heavy musk of mammoth filled his nostrils. “Bloody hell, Hart, did you spend last night cuddling the thing?”

Stephen twisted in his rams and kissed Ryan lightly on the lips. “Pretty much,” he admitted. “They’re social animals, so any contact is better than nothing. Why, are you jealous?”

Ryan laughed. “Only if you want to spend the rest of the afternoon with it rather than me.” He pushed his hips against Stephen’s letting him feel the growing hardness between his legs.

“Get a room, you two,” Abby said, rolling her eyes long-sufferingly.

Stephen grinned. “I think I need a shower before I do anything else. He’s a cute little guy, but his personal hygiene’s not up to much.”

Abby sighed, mischief dancing in her blue eyes. “I know. Joel’s just as bad.”

Stephen slipped his arm around Ryan’s waist, no longer shy of public demonstrations of affection the way he had once been, and together they made their way back to the main house. The permanent members of the anomaly teams had all had rooms assigned to them and as far as Ryan could tell, there were even more rooms still unoccupied. The place was as large as a country house hotel and every bit as well appointed. It certainly made a very pleasant change from a bunkroom at the ARC.

The room that they used was at the back of the house with a view out over the well-maintained parkland that formed part of the umpteen acres of the Farnley Hall estate. The bedroom was large and airy, with a king-sized bed, a couple of comfortable armchairs and a desk in the corner. Ryan had to admit that between Farnley Hall and the Mitchells’ hotel in the Forest of Dead, they didn’t do too badly when it came to decent accommodation at the government’s expense.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Stephen kicked off his boots and started to divest himself of his clothing, which was fortunate, as even his undoubted charms weren’t quite enough to overcome the dampening effect of a pungent mix of mammoth body odour and the iodine that had been used on the creature’s numerous wounds.

“I thought you soldier boys had strong stomachs,” Stephen commented as he consigned the last of his clothing to a large laundry hamper just inside the bathroom door.

“We have, but eau de mammoth isn’t exactly alluring, even on you, sweetheart.”

Stephen grinned. “Then I’d better do something about it, hadn’t I?”

By the time Ryan had removed his own clothing, Stephen was already in the shower, with lemon-scented steam filling the bathroom. One of the reasons for choosing this particular room had been the size of the shower, and it had been worth the piss-taking from the lads to get it. Ryan slid open the door of the cubicle and stepped into a spray of hot water streaming down from the massive showerhead. His cock was already hardening at the sight of Stephen naked and wet, something Ryan would never tire of.

Ryan pressed himself against the long line of Stephen’s lean back, running his hands down his lover’s torso from the smattering of dark hair on his chest to the even darker trail that led from his navel to his groin. Stephen’s cock was already hard and Ryan ran a hand up its length, tugging the foreskin back to reveal the swollen head. Stephen pressed back against Ryan, making his desire perfectly plain.

One advantage of having a bathroom of their own was being able to leave a tube of lubricant next to the shampoo. Ryan quickly slicked his cock and pressed it into Stephen’s cleft before the water had a chance to wash the gel away. He slid slowly into his lover’s tight hole, enjoying the sight of his cock stretching Stephen’s arse. As he buried himself deep inside a body that he now knew as well as his own, Ryan continued to play with Stephen’s cock and balls, earning a small gasp of pleasure.

Ryan nipped lightly at the back of Stephen’s neck. “Do you like that, lover boy?”

In answer, Stephen drew his hips forward until only the head of Ryan’s cock was inside his body and then pushed back hard, drawing a gasp from Ryan as Stephen tightened his muscles around him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ryan said, pulling out again and waiting for Stephen’s arse to close before slamming back in.

To keep up that sort of rhythm, Ryan needed to steady himself with his hands on Stephen’s slim hips and in turn, Stephen needed to brace himself against the tiled wall to stay upright.

Stephen wasn’t always able to come just from being fucked, but they had plenty of fun trying. With Stephen’s arse clenched tightly around him, Ryan knew he wouldn’t be able to keep up this pounding for long before coming, but from the noises Stephen was now making, he wasn’t the only one getting close to the edge.

With a swift change of position, Stephen propped himself up on one arm, taking his weight on one muscular forearm while he dropped his other hand to his cock and started to stroke himself in time with Ryan’s thrusts.

The water streamed down their bodies and had started to wash away the lubricant that had coated Ryan’s cock, making every stroke drag in a way that Ryan knew must be setting up a slight burn in his lover’s hot, tight channel. Ryan could also feel heat building low in his groin and knew that in a matter of moments he’d be emptying his balls into Stephen’s receptive body.

Mustering the rapidly-vanishing dregs of his self-control, Ryan pulled back, changed the angle of penetration and thrust hard at Stephen’s prostate. A sharp cry from his usually quiet lover told Ryan that he’d hit the spot in more ways than one. Pleasure danced along Ryan’s nerve endings as he tightened his hold on Stephen, closed his eyes and came hard. He could feel Stephen’s arse tightening around his as his lover followed him over the edge.

With legs as wobbly as the baby mammoth’s, Ryan turned off the water and grabbed a warm towel off the rail, using it to envelop Stephen’s long, lean body as they kissed and held each other through the final aftershocks of climax.

A few minutes later, they sprawled out on the bed on top of a large, dry towel. Stephen’s hair was standing up wet, just-fucked spikes as he lay there in a loose-limbed sprawl, smiling up at Ryan with kiss-swollen lips. Ryan bent his head to lick one of Stephen’s pebble-hard nipples before starting to work his way slowly down his lover’s body, following the enticing trail of hair, stopping en route to dip his tongue into Stephen’s navel before nuzzling the dark hair on the flat plane of his stomach.

The sight of that thin trail of dark hair on smooth, tanned skin peeping out between the top of Stephen’s jeans and the bottom of his teeshirt had given Ryan an inappropriate erection on more than one occasion, but now he was free to indulge himself to his heart’s content, stroking with his fingers and with his tongue and finally resting his head on Stephen’s stomach while he played gently with his still-soft cock.

In an hour’s time they would join the others in residence in Farnley Hall for dinner, but in the meantime, Ryan was quite content to do nothing more strenuous than nuzzle his lover’s stomach and possibly fall asleep for a while.

There were certainly a lot worse ways of spending his off-duty hours.


End file.
